1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and useful hydraulic pump or motor with a cam-shaped housing and controlled vane configuration and more specifically it relates to a wide high capacity lightweight compact vane motor or pump system which utilizes vanes with extensions which are guided by grooves within the rotor housing cover adapted to limit break-in wear and a novel oil circulation system to improve efficiency of the system overall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Rotary vane pumps and motors have been in use for years in various applications, such as hydraulic pumps, transmission pumps, compressors and the like. Conventional heavy construction rotary vane pumps are generally comprised of a rotor positioned within an additional cam and ring. The rotor is generally rotatably secured within the housing through use of a shaft. Rotor vanes are positioned radially around the rotor, which slide in and out by centrifugal force utilizing springs and cams as the rotor rotates within the housing.
While there are a number of different rotary vane pump configurations currently available, existing designs will often be less efficient in operation as the rotary units are heavy and/or large with a small output for some applications.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved high capacity lightweight compact vane motor or pump system which utilizes wider vanes with extensions and wear members which are guided by grooves within the rotor cap and housing and with additional pressure relieving oil passages, improving efficiency of the system overall.